


Bubblegum

by kirayo2hikage



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Sonny POV, lame jokes, nancy drew mentioned
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirayo2hikage/pseuds/kirayo2hikage
Summary: Просто Санни





	1. Аpple flavor

_Я — кот, хожу, где вздумается, и гуляю сам по себе._

Джонна стремительно несётся на меня, и я едва успеваю зашвырнуть комикс в картонную коробку.   
— Снова бездельничаешь, Санни? — она словесно атакует, но я успеваю принять защитную стойку. 

— Разбираюсь с аудиозаписями, — парирую я и ловко поправляю очки, как настоящий профи. Мастерство, отточенное годами! Что ты на это скажешь, Джоанна Ригс?

— А здесь у нас что? — она протягивает руку к коробке у меня за спиной и извлекает из неё потрёпанный комикс.  
Первое побуждение: толкнуть её и сбежать. Второе: принять ещё более самоуверенный вид. Останавливаюсь на втором. В конце концов, мне не пять лет, я уже взрослый, самостоятельный человек.  
Ну и мне ещё пять страничек осталось, нельзя, чтобы комикс пострадал. 

— Это я конфискую, — с легкой усмешкой говорит Джонна, пряча комикс за спиной. В голове мелькает мысль: если заманить её в храм, а потом спихнуть со ступенек, то...

— Эй, ты меня слушаешь, Ураганный Санни?! — Джоанна переходит на визг. Ещё немного, и её смогут услышать только дельфины. Вот что нехватка кофеина по утрам делает с такими людьми, как она. 

Стараюсь придать моему лицу виноватое выражение, потому что ничто так не бесит Джоанну, как мой отсутствующий взгляд, когда она меня отчитывает. В обычное время меня бы это только позабавило, но сейчас у неё преимущество - мой комикс. Так что ей и карты в руки.   
(Но это не мешает моему воображению одновременно рисовать её в образе химеры парижского Собора Богоматери).  
"Что ты вообще делаешь здесь, почему не перекладываешь бумаги со стопки на стопку в своём кабинете?" мысленно спрашиваю я и рисую её реакцию: химера вонзается клыками в мой комикс и крошит его на крохотные клочки. Не подходит. Попробую так:

— Джоанна, что-то случилось? — снова поправляю очки, хотя они и не сползли. Стиль и хладнокровие превыше всего. 

— У меня бумага кончилась. Некий интерн должен сходить и приобрести мне ещё пачку.

— Кто же этот интерн, хм... — не удерживаюсь и говорю это вслух. Её глаза наливаются кровью, и я чувствую, как её клыки вонзаются мне в шею. Не буквально, разумеется.  
Заметка на будущее: всегда носить с собой термос с кофе — на случай встречи с Джоанной. Ничто так не радует куратора, как кофе.

— Ты здесь единственный интерн пока что, — она берёт себя в руки. — Но очень скоро это изменится. 

— Я не работаю в паре. — Не выказываю своего удивления. Зачем музею ещё один интерн? Тут работы и на одного человека много. Или Джоанне нужен специальный человек-кофеварка с пачкой бумаги подмышкой?   
Заметка на будущее номер 2: предложить скинуться Джоанне на личную кофеварку. 

— Тогда кто-нибудь из вас уйдёт. И это будет не _Нэнси_. Ты же не хочешь потерять свою первую работу?

Думаешь, попала в яблочко? Да я ещё сотню таких найду.   
Заметка на будущее номер 3: составить челлендж "Перепробовать сто работ за свою жизнь". ~~Или за этот год.~~

— Не теряй времени, — подгоняет Джоанна, поворачиваясь к выходу. — Раньше начнёшь — раньше закончишь.

Приходится смириться. Накидываю кофту и покидаю музей. До ближайшего магазина, в котором я могу разжиться пухленькой пачкой бумаги, всего 10 минут ходьбы. В такую хорошую погоду это не проблема.

***

Дохожу до перекрёстка и останавливаюсь. Дует лёгкий прохладный ветерок. На противоположной стороне улицы - магазин канцтоваров. Солнышко греет, располагая к лени. Людей на улицах почти нет, так что никто не оглядывается на странного парня с зелёными волосами. В поле зрения - парк. Мысли о заметке номер три не дают мне покоя.  
Идея приходит сама собой. Перебегаю улицу, вхожу в магазинчик и, приветливо улыбаясь, покупаю чистый альбом и упаковку карандашей. Продавщица, сонная девушка лет двадцати, пытается строить мне глазки, но я добавляю к покупке два шоколадных батончика со стенда возле кассы, расплачиваюсь и выхожу из магазина.

Дальше — в парк.

Нахожу лавочку в самом укромном уголке парка, присаживаюсь туда и начинаю рисовать. В одной руке баточник, в другой — карандаш. За час — листов десять. Стиль комикса воссоздать нет времени и необходимости. Рисую как умею, местами слишком увлекаюсь и начинаю вырисовывать детали. На отдельном листе делаю набросок главного героя и героини, заменяя их скучный комиксовый прикид чем-то более творческим. Далее пускаю в ход цветные карандаши — и вот рисунок готов. Готов и комикс, вернее, его окончание. 

**1:0** в пользу Санни. Зачем мне теперь концовка комикса, если у меня есть своя? Уверен, что она ничем не хуже.  
Закрываю альбом и спокойно расправляюсь с оставшимся подтаявшим батончиком. Солнце начинает опускаться, и я наслаждаюсь его последними тёплыми лучами. Через полчаса потягиваюсь и, с альбомом подмышкой, возвращаюсь в музей.

***

Джоанна рвёт и мечет, но я отвечаю просто: "Меня похищали пришельцы из магазина канцтоваров". Она достаёт козырь:  
— Тебе не нужен твой комикс?

Качаю головой. **2:0**.   
Ищу глазами по кабинету чашку с кофе. Так я и знал - даже круглого кофейного следа от чашки на привычном месте нет. **3:0**. Теперь снова её ход, и снова козырь:

— Тебе не нужна постоянная работа?   
Поправляю очки и качаю головой. **4:0**. Разбил всухую, и теперь выкладываю свой козырный туз:

— Вообще-то я давно решил поискать себе работу по способностям. Даже новую цель себе нашёл, — стучу пальцем по альбому. — Разошлю это всем художникам, иллюстраторам, модельерам, которые ищут помощников. Кто-нибудь откликнется. Дайте пять минут — и вам тоже что-то начеркаю. Например, заявление об уходе.

От неожиданности Джоанна стоит с раскрытым ртом, затем протягивает мне лист бумаги.  
— Последний, — бурчит она, — не испорти и напиши с первого раза. 

Выхожу из кабинета и вздыхаю с облегчением. На душе сразу становится легко и весело. Отныне буду браться только за интересную работу и только до тех пор, пока она мне будет интересна. 

Возвращаюсь в квартиру уже в сумерках, с одним только альбомом под мышкой. Коробку с некоторыми вещами, в том числе с заметками по аудиозаписям, решаю оставить в музее, в той самой картонной коробке на складе. Может, они помогут новенькой. Я же отныне буду жить налегке.


	2. Mint and ginger

Откладываю блокнот и зарываюсь лицом в обёртки с шоколадок. Хизер о чём-то спорит с Мари на повышенных тонах. Снова. Мари начинает визжать и хохотать. Я считаю до десяти: следующим полетит горшок с цветком.   
Снова.  
Мысленно делаю пометку: заказать целую дюжину новых горшков. Пластиковые подойдут лучше всего. К тому же нужно будет всем им нарисовать мордочки, чтобы их было жалко бить. Хотя это, пожалуй, лишь подстегнёт деструктивный энтузиазм Мари: ничто не действует на нервы сильнее ухмыляющихся горшков.

Хизер возвращается из кабинета Мари и начинает срываться на меня. Эскизы не отправлены, образцы не доставлены, стенд "вдохновения" для Мари не оформлен, обёртки валяются по всему офису... В ответ я только соплю, с головой уходя в завалы этих самых блестящих упаковок. Для Хизер я — лентяй, но сильно она меня не ругает: либо потому что видит во мне глупого котёнка, который требует особого ухода, либо — считает меня дурачком, априори не способным выполнить задание сложнее поливки Аспарагуса, который за пять минут до этого, судя по грохоту горшка, почти уничтожила наша начальница. На самом деле я вполне сносно справляюсь со своими обязанностями, но пик моей активности приходится на последние несколько рабочих часов. Наверное, стоило изначально указать это в резюме.   
— Ты меня слышишь? — терпеливо спрашивает Хизер после двух минут чтения нравоучений, за которые я чуть-чуть задремал.  
— Угу, — бормочу я, надёжно укрытый обёрточной лавиной.  
— Так подними голову как послушный мальчик, — тем же спокойным голосом мягко приказывает она.  
— Не могу, сонбэ*, — и не дожидаясь дальнейших расспросов я добавляю: — я приклеился.

Хизер тяжело вздыхает, но разворачивается и уходит на своё рабочее место. Дуракаваляние - единственный надёжный репеллент, применяемый против Хизер Маккей. Эта девушка даже улыбку считает нерациональной, и я чувствую, как болезненно ей находиться в одном помещении с такими лодырями, как мы с Мари. Пару раз я заставал её истерически смеющейся, глядя в пустое пространство перед собой. С тех пор я добровольно добавил в свои обязанности приготовление ещё одной чашки успокоительного чая - для неё. 

Ещё минуту провалявшись лицом в сладко пахнущих обёртках, я отлипаю от стола. Хизер, услышав шуршание из моего угла, разворачивается на стуле и обращается ко мне:  
— Санни, что ты скажешь, если я...  
Вопль начальницы не даёт ей договорить.   
— САННИ ДЖУН! У ТЕБЯ ЕСТЬ РОВНО ТРИ СЕКУНДЫ, ЧТОБЫ ПРИТАЩИТЬ СЮДА СВОЙ ТОЩИЙ ЗАД И ЗАВАРИТЬ МНЕ ЧАЙ!   
Я пулей кидаюсь к двери, на лету подмигивая Хизер.   
— Ваше превосходительство, звали меня? — демонстративно отвешиваю поклон, от которого в половине случаев гнев Мари улетучивается. Но сегодня явно не мой день.  
— Хорош паясничать, выполняй свои обязанности. — Мари даже не смотрит на меня, её правый глаз дергается, а руки дрожат. Я спасаюсь бегством к островку с чайным столиком, мне вслед один за другим летят скомканные листы бумаги. Они пролетают на опасно близком расстоянии от хрупкого чайничка, чашечек и баночек, но благодаря моей ловкости никогда не достигают цели. Чувствую себя Алисой, вынужденной балансировать с ребёнком на руках под обстрелом кухонных приборов на кухне у Герцогини. 

Две чашки чая готовы, и я покорно доставляю одну из них моему капризному тирану. 

Мари ухмыляется, выхватывая чашку у меня из рук.   
— Ты ничего не напутал на этот раз? — она делает глоток и удовлетворённо кивает. — Подумайте только, Санни Джун — не круглый дурак. Неужели ты знаешь толк в чём-то, кроме своих рисуночков и поглощения шоколада?  
— Я много в чём разбираюсь, — беззаботно бросаю ей в ответ, возвращаясь к столику за второй чашкой.  
— Кроме своих прямых рабочих обязанностей, — выпускает она очередную стрелу (вместе с увесистым бумажным шариком), но я уклоняюсь от обоих снарядов:  
— Ещё не вечер. К шести все задания будут выполнены.   
На этот раз Мари отвечает фирменной ухмылкой. У неё довольно привлекательное молодое лицо, глубоко изуродованное постоянным недовольством. Даже улыбка в её исполнении выглядит кислой. Уверен, она бы даже не почувствовала разницы, если бы я долил ей в чай уксуса вместо кипятка.   
— И чем же развлекается гик вроде тебя после шести? — спрашивает Мари, довольно попивая чаёк всё с тем же презрением во взгляде.   
Я останавливаюсь почти возле двери.  
— Сегодня у меня особенные планы, — отвечаю я, кладя ладонь на дверную ручку, — я встречаюсь с другом.  
Громкий взрыв хохота заставляет меня обернуться.   
— У...тебя...есть...друзья? — делая паузу после каждого слова для вдоха и утирая воображаемые слёзы с глаз выжимает из себя Мари.  
Я пожимаю плечами и выхожу из офиса под аккомпанемент истерического смеха моей начальницы. Лучше это, чем летящий глиняный горшок.  
 _Мысленная Заметка 1_. Можно ли относить летающие горшки к НЛО? 

— Как всё прошло? — озабоченная Хизер налетает по ту сторону двери, почти выбивая чашку из рук.  
— Всё окей. Спросила у меня, как я проведу сегодняшний вечер, и была разочарована — или очарована моим ответом. Бьюсь об заклад, она ждала, что я скажу что-то вроде "спасаю Вселенную" или "исследую останки пришельцев, потерпевших крушения на Земле" или...  
— Кстати, о сегодняшнем вечере... — Хизер делает глубокий вдох, предпринимает попытку улыбнуться и выпаливает: — Давай сходим куда-нибудь!  
Пока я молчу, приходя в себя, и делаю _Мысленную Заметку 2_ ("не подмигивать сотрудницам никогда, нигде и ни по какой причине"), она быстро добавляет:  
— Обсудим твою рабочую успеваемость и всё такое...  
— Я не могу, — перебиваю её и стараюсь придать своему лицу виноватое выражение, — спасаю Вселенную.  
Пока она собирается с мыслями, я возвращаюсь к рабочему месту и принимаюсь разгребать завалы обёрток в поисках необходимых мне бумаг. Краем уха слышу, как девушка ретируется в свой угол и тут же принимается хаотично стучать по клавиатуре. Интересно знать, действительно ли она предприняла спасительное погружение в пучину работы или же вымещает смятение на страницах электронного дневника, но я не хочу поворачиваться и выяснять, чтобы не смутить её.

Три часа после этого в офисе кипит работа: стучат пальцы по клавиатуре, шуршат обёртки и бумаги, периодически раздаются телефонные звонки. Время от времени, когда стук по клавиатуре прерывается, я улавливаю легкий звон фарфоровой чашки о блюдце. Принимаю это за знак того, что девушка не сердится на меня за отказ. Аромат мяты заполняет помещение, придавая мне бодрости и настраивая на положительные мысли. Что я люблю в Хизер, так это её невозмутимость в подобных делах. Другая девушка стала бы допытываться, в итоге довела бы себя до слёз. Невозмутимость - это здорово, но, к сожалению, это единственное, что я люблю в Хизер. 

На часах уже без пяти шесть, и я слышу, как Хизер начинает медленно собираться, затем наконец-то выключает компьютер и идёт к вешалке.   
— До понедельника, — прощается она, открывая дверь, и, к своему облегчению, я не улавливаю в её голосе ни обиды, ни горечи. Впрочем, месть — блюдо, которое подают холодным, и кому это знать лучше Снежной королевы Хизер Маккей.  
 _Мысленная Заметка 3_ себе из будущего: остерегайся кнопок на стуле и стрихнина в Коко Крингл. 

Я заглядываю в мастерскую Мари.  
— Кто твой друг? — спрашивает она, игнорируя моё прощание, — Он такой же псих, как и ты?  
— Как и мы, — поправляю её, — и не нужно делать вид, что только я тут верю в инопланетян. Как для скептика, вы проявляете слишком большой интерес, Мари.  
— Познакомь меня с ним, — она снова игнорирует бОльшую часть моих слов. Пусть на меня упадёт Юпитер, если в ней нет доброй пинты королевской крови — так обращаться с людьми могут лишь потомственные монархи, привыкшие к полному повиновению и легко выходящие из себя в случае его отсутствия. У Мари на одну приятную мне черту меньше, чем у Хизер, так что у неё нет никаких шансов приятно провести этот вечер со мной. Посмотрим, как эта Лернейская гидра поладит с моим знакомым Немейским львом.   
— Хорошо, тогда закругляйтесь — он ждёт меня к семи. Сразу предупреждаю, он эксцентричный человек: не судите о моих друзьях по мне.   
— И слава богу. Я люблю эксцентричных людей, мне надоело водиться среди тухлятины.  
Пропускаю мимо ушей завуалированное оскорбление и иду к двери.  
Я предупредил.

***

Солнце приветливо светит сквозь зелёную листву. Чириканье птиц сливается с бойким переливчатым пересвистом французов. Моё внимание привлекает торговец паршивенькими репродукциями - вернее, не сам он, а его посетительница, молодая девушка с рыжеватыми волосами и заметным американским акцентом. Незаметно прислушиваюсь к их разговору и улавливаю отрывки фраз. Он расхваливает какие-то безделушки, девушка торгуется, он предлагает ей подработку рисованием. Она не похожа на обычную туристку, поэтому я решаюсь сделать вылазку — большей информации на таком расстоянии моё зрение мне обеспечить не может. Сунув обёртки в карман и зажав блокнот под мышкой, я делаю небольшой круг по парку, время от времени поглядывая на рисовальщицу. 

Проходя мимо упомянутого торговца, я замедляю шаг, словно прицениваясь к ассортименту. Меня сразу берут в оборот:  
— Таких полезных вещей и по такой низкой цене вы нигде не найдёте. Вы, наверное, турист? Мои товары не стыдно выставить на полку трофеев!  
— Прости, я на мели, — демонстрирую торговцу содержание карманов, состоящее из скомканных бумаг с бывшего места работы и обёрток шоколадных батончиков.   
— Да ты только посмотри, какая красавица, — он тыкает пальцем в сторону репродукции Моны Лизы, но мой взгляд останавливается на девушке. Не отрывая глаз от холста, она старательно разукрашивает довольно примитивную цветовую схему будущего "шедевра". Дольше задерживать взгляд было бы неприлично, поэтому я поправляю очки и возвращаюсь к изучению "экспонатов".  
— Я уже показал тебе всю мою валюту. Остальную наличку у меня вытащили инопланетяне сегодня ночью на площади Тертр.   
Торговец не знает, что отвечать на такое, и я, пользуясь его замешательством, продолжаю своё обратное шествие к скамейке.

К тому времени, когда я занимаю своё первоначальное место и по совместительству наблюдательный пункт, девушка уже получает деньги от торговца и прощается с ним. На обратном пути она не выбирает дорожку, на которой стоит моя скамья, так что мне не удаётся ещё раз вблизи взглянуть на неё. Я предполагаю, что у меня было бы ещё куча шансов столкнуться с ней, останься я в Париже на недельку дольше. Но денег, которые я заработал у Мари, хватило только на недельку в небольшой гостинице с пансионом, десяток шоколадных батончиков и обратный билет.   
Так что я не соврал торговцу: денег у меня нет. Я даже отчасти сказал правду, обвинив в этом инопланетян. Виноват, вернее, был один конкретный пришелец — милый зелёный человечек, которого мой друг набил на щеке Мари по её же просьбе. Жаль, что на следующий день она не думала по-прежнему, что это "КРУТО!". А я ведь предупреждал.

Я открываю блокнот и делаю небольшую зарисовку мимолётной знакомой, затем внимательно рассматриваю результат. Чего-то не хватает, какой-то детали... Немного поразмыслив, ставлю на полях вопросительный знак.  
Возможно, торговец немного разговорится, если предложить ему шоколад. Мне может повезти, если он окажется хоть вполовину таким же сладкоежкой, как я. Вперёд, Санни Джун!

*в корейском языке — обращение к старшему коллеге по работе.


	3. Blueberry

Хелена запрокидывает ногу на ногу и достаёт записную книжку.  
— Ну так что, поделишься свой увлекательной историей, Санни… — она сверяется со своими записями: — Джун? Ты точно американец?  
— Позвали меня, чтобы покопаться в моих корнях? — Я пытаюсь строить из себя крутого парня, только что сошедшего с экрана остросюжетной криминальной драмы, но, думаю, эта линия поведения не вяжется с моим общим имиджем. А жаль: мы бы могли отыграть персонажей классического нуара, особенно Хелена, с её лёгким немецким акцентом. Но что поделать, я переключаюсь на привычный режим чудаковатого гика, и первый шаг для этого — заказать многослойное разноцветное желе. Жаль, что в подобранном Хеленой кафе исключительно венецианское меню — приходится заказывать черничное джелато.  
Журналистка тактично ожидает, пока я закончу оформлять заказ, и продолжает допрос:  
— Что же ты видел в тот день? — она подносит ручку к бумаге, и мне не остаётся ничего, кроме как в который раз повторить свои показания. Через пару минут нас прерывает официантка, принёсшая мой заказ. Хелена нетерпеливо отсылает её, и продолжает расспросы. Некоторые из её вопросов не имеют ничего общего к делу, и я начинаю понимать, что я сам интересую её больше, чем расследуемое дело — уже не просто как свидетель событий, но и как любопытный чудаковатый экспонат. Мне приходилось сотрудничать и с более настойчивыми дамами, но от Хелены мне не по себе. Я стараюсь как можно быстрее от неё отделаться, но журналистка продолжает бомбардировать меня уместными и не очень вопросами. Видимо, понятие личного пространства ей неизвестно. Чтобы справиться с чувством неловкости, достаю блокнот и начинаю делать зарисовки, параллельно ведя перекрёстный опрос. Хелена периодически бросает беглый взгляд на мои рисунки и, не выдержав, наконец-то спрашивает:  
— Это я? Больше похоже на эту репортёршу из… погоди, откуда же она? ..  
— Риту Скитер? — спрашиваю я, одновременно пытаясь прикрыть рукой часть комикса.  
— Ага, она самая… Послушай, ты и пяти минут без своих рисулек прожить не можешь? — с ноткой раздражения спрашивает она, залпом допивая свой кофе.  
— Кто бы говорил о моей зависимости от ручки и бумаги, — бурчу я, закрывая блокнот и поднимаясь из-за стола.  
— Это моя работа, — возражает она, поспешно запихивая блокнот и ручку в сравнительно компактную, но вместительную сумочку.  
— Может и мне стоит поискать способ зарабатывать на этом, например, выучить японский и стать мангакой, м?  
Роюсь в карманах в поисках мелких денег, но Хелена останавливает меня:  
— За счёт редакции.

Ухожу, пока гейзер вопросов не активизировался снова. Во имя святой шоколадной коровы, эта женщина не так проста, как её прическа.  
***

На площади немного людей, и мне удаётся единолично занять последнюю свободную лавочку. Пересматриваю записи, сделанные пару дней назад во время интервью с Хеленой. Та встреча всё же была не так бесполезна, как мне сперва показалось: обронённая ею информация может пригодиться мне в ходе собственного расследования. За это я, пожалуй, оставлю при себе своё умозаключение о природе происходящих в Венеции событий - как и комиксы с этой блондинкой. 

Погруженный в свои мысли, я не замечаю, как ко мне подсаживается рыжеволосая девушка в джинсах и классической блузке в мелкий цветочек (моя мама была бы в восторге). Я украдкой посматриваю на неё, но она занята изучением своей записной книжки и полностью погружена в свои мысли. Ловлю себя на том, что уже целую минуту я искоса наблюдаю за ней: что-то в её педантичном спокойствии кажется мне знакомым, и меня не покидает чувство, что мы каким-то образом знакомы, хотя я уверен, что вижу это лицо впервые.

Мои косые взгляды ничуть не смущают девушку: напротив, она продолжает неустанно писать что-то в своем блокноте. Делая вид, что я рассматриваю колонны соседнего дома, поворачиваю голову в её сторону и напрягаю зрение, чтобы засунуть нос туда, где ему очевидно не следует быть. Но мои усилия вознаграждены: мне удаётся высмотреть её аккуратный старомодный (как и её блузка) почерк. Пишет она очевидно по-английски, и я даже успеваю выхватить на её странице пару слов: «Призрак», «кулон», «подозреваемые».

Сложить два плюс два несложно — не зря я заранее провёл своё небольшое исследование.  
Аккуратно, чтобы не спугнуть соседку, я принимаюсь делать зарисовки в своём блокноте. Одновременно благодарю всё космические силы, которые надоумили меня спрятаться от палящего итальянского солнца под шляпой, иначе мои зелёно-розовые волосы не остались бы незамеченными. Когда нужный скетч готов, я делаю небольшую приписку в углу, вырываю лист и, положив его между нами на лавочке, поспешно ретируюсь, прежде чем девушка успевает повернуться в мою сторону.

Наблюдаю за ней из-за угла, прячась за уличным лотком с джелато. Моя записка нашла своего получателя: космическая корова и приписка: «Санни был здесь» не могли не произвести впечатление. На этот раз этого достаточно, мне нужно поддерживать имидж загадочного незнакомца.  
Насвистывая одну из песен, услышанную ранее утром от гондольера, покупаю черничное джелато у улыбающегося во весь рот продавца и ухожу прочь. Нужно бороться с желанием появиться на сцене раньше времени, чтобы не спугнуть возможного союзника.


	4. Strawberry milk

— Разве для этого я приехал из Венеции в Киото, а из Киото — в Токио? Ещё и комнату в вашем рёкане потерял, пока мотался туда-сюда без толку.

Я всё жалуюсь и жалуюсь, а Юми и глазом не ведёт — продолжает молча готовить бэнто, напевая себе под нос какой-то очередной японский хит. Мне даже неудобно, что я её отвлекаю своей болтовнёй, но кроме неё мне в Японии жаловаться некому — мы с ней подружились ещё когда я жил в её семейной гостинице, к тому же, она чуть ли не единственная встретившаяся мне японка, которая спокойно чувствует себя в общении с иностранцем. Ещё есть её сестра, но она — вылитая Хизер, а мне её ещё в Париже с головой хватило. Хизер Маккей — она и в Японии Хизер Маккей. Я скорее переживу ещё одно спортивное состязание по уворачиванию от неопознанных летающих горшков Мари, чем проведу час в компании педантичной любительницы нравоучений. 

К слову: я заметил, что в Японии я стал чаще жаловаться на жизнь. Возможно, виной этому слишком жаркий летний климат и отсутствие большого ассортимента шоколадных батончиков. По какой-то необъяснимой для меня причине, японцы предпочитаю убойной дозе сахара охладительные напитки из автоматов. Последние месяцы я функционирую только за счёт клубничного молока — достаточно сладкого, чтобы насыщать мой мозг. Но я всё равно жалуюсь без конца, даже рисовать настроения нет. Наверное, именно так проявляется зависимость от Коко Крингл.

**Заметка от Санни:** прежде чем ехать в незнакомую страну, выясните, продают ли там ваш любимый шоколад.

— И тогда мой соавтор возьми и посоветуй мне перейти на фансервис. Нет, ну представляешь — я им хочу предложить детективную историю космических приключений, а мне предлагают перейти на дешёвую бульварщину.

Последней фразы Юми не понимает, пытаюсь ей объяснить — на что она возражает, что манга и есть «дешёвая бульварщина», в этом её шарм и ценность, а мои рисульки на большее всё равно не тянут.

Я даже не обижаюсь, только пожимаю плечами — художника обидеть может каждый. К тому же Юми по своему права: мангу мне не покорить, по той или иной причине. А значит, от идеи остаться в Японии на длительный срок придётся отказаться, о чём я и сообщаю девушке.

— Так устройся преподавать английский! — восклицает на это она. — Для этого знания японского не нужен, школьникам ты понравишься, особых усилий прилагать не придётся — ходи и общайся с учениками, для болтуна вроде тебя это не проблема.

— Но я не очень хорошо лажу с людьми, — слабо возражаю, однако Юми уже загорелась идеей пристроить меня в какую-то школу. Поразительный энтузиазм в паре с радикальным эскапизмом!

— Я знаю одно место, куда берут иностранцев. Заниматься нужно с маленькими детьми, с ними у тебя проблем точно не будет — ты и сам как ребёнок.

Сомнительный комплимент, но прямолинейной Юми этого не объяснить. Она бросается ими с готовностью, которой бы позавидовали все мои предыдущие работодатели. По её манере общения я даже не совсем понимаю, нравлюсь ли ей или нет — энергия бьёт из неё фонтаном по всем вокруг. Стараюсь как можно быстрее отделаться от неё:

— Как мне получить работу в том месте?

— Я добавлю тебя в друзья на LINE* — ты же есть там? Нет? Давай я тебя быстро зарегистрирую, давай сюда свой телефон!

Она так решительно кидается ко мне, что я от испуга без задней мысли протягиваю ей телефон.

— У тебя что, стандартная заставка? Ну ничего, сейчас исправим, посиди пока минут пять возле механических кошечек, я тебя проапгрейдю.

Пять минут превращаются в полчаса, которые я провожу сперва в компании механических кошек (с такими можно настоящие хорроры снимать), затем — за прилавком её магазинчика, потому что Юми не может одновременно обслуживать и сидеть в телефоне. В какой-то момент она просто испаряется, оставляя меня наедине с японцами, которым невдомёк, что парень с азиатской внешностью на самом деле совсем их не понимает. К счастью, японцы (почти все, за исключением Юми) — очень цивилизованные и организованные: они оставляют требуемую сумму, улыбаются, благодарят и безропотно уходят с моей случайно выбранной для них коробкой вкусностей. Поток посетителей со временем начинает иссякать, и тут как из воздуха появляется сияющая Юми.

— Оцукарэсама**, Санни-чан! Держи в качестве вознаграждения, — говорит она и протягивает мой же телефон, вернее то, что некогда было им: классический черный смартфон за полчаса обзавёлся стильным чехлом в форме плитки шоколада, покемонами на верёвках и яркими светящимися стикерами с коровами. Что-что, а во вкусах новых знакомых Юми разбирается превосходно - за это я готов простить ей даже трудовую эксплуатацию. 

— Я напишу тебе, когда разузнаю о работе… Нет, лучше ты напиши, сама я забуду. А это тебе в качестве бонуса за то, что подменил меня.

Поблагодарив её за коробочку с бэнто и пакетик клубничного молока, я наспех пробую выученную технику телепортирования, которую совсем недавно при мне применяла сама Юми-сэмпай. Совершенно ожидаемо она меня подводит (дело, наверное, в недостатке практики — даже в Гарри Поттере волшебникам долго и мучительно приходилось учиться трансгрессировать), поэтому я применяю свою фирменную, проверенную временем технику «Делай ноги».

В метро — а значит и на безопасном расстоянии от Юми — я решаю глянуть, какими ещё новшествами снабдила она мой телефон, и тут же чуть было не роняю его от неожиданности: меню теперь полностью на японском!

______________________________  
У меня получается связаться с Юми только спустя несколько дней, после того как мне наконец-то удалось найти в гостинице японца, который понял мою просьбу переключить язык моего телефона обратно на английский.

На следующий день после этого я уже отправляюсь на своё новое рабочее место. Накануне пришлось забежать в парикмахерскую, но высота языкового барьера между японцами и мной достигает высоты Фудзиямы — а её мне и на воображаемой летающей тарелке не перелететь. В итоге в свой первый рабочий день я отправляюсь в школу с натурально чёрными волосами вместо моих ярко синих: парикмахер решил, что я прошу его закрасить цвет, а не обновить его.

В метро утром давка. Все японцы стоят с напряженными как у студентов на алгебре лицами — я вижу их отражения в стёклах, потому что мой рост вынуждает меня рассматривать только их макушки. Неожиданно для себя замечаю в отражении знакомое лицо.

Пресвятая корова, Санни-кун, ты пересёк половину земного шара, чтобы столкнуться в утреннем поезде с самой _Нэнси Дрю_ , единственной и неповторимой! Это она — та самая юная сыщица, которую ты сделал героиней множества своих комиксов (в том числе и отвергнутой редакцией рукописи манги)!

**Заметка для Санни-из-будущего** : смени имя главной героини в своём комиксе, ты же не хочешь, чтобы тебя засудили?

От неожиданности я теряю дар речи (такое со мной не часто) и пока я раздумываю, как себя повести, на очередной остановке человеческий поток выносит нас с Нэнси прямиком на станцию. Похоже, она не заметила меня, но мы продолжаем идти с ней в одном направлении. Чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания, иду немного позади, подстраивая скорость своей ходьбы под её, как первоклассный сталкер (опыт у меня уже имеется). Так я дохожу с ней до моей школы, которая оказывается и её школой — ещё один подарок судьбы! Теперь я могу незаметно продолжить наблюдать за ней (при мысли об этом начинаю нервно поправлять волосы вместо очков — их я временно сменил на линзы для удобства). Но как быть с моим именем? Может, её уже даже предупредили о новом сотруднике? Оставалось надеяться на случай и на то, что она уже забыла о той нелепой заметке с моим именем.

**Заметка для Санни-из-прошлого** : если ты это читаешь, то время и пространство разорваны, но это сейчас не важно. Важно вот что: ни за что не свети своим именем перед Нэнси Дрю, пока ты не придумал крутой способ заинтересовать её. Конец связи!

**Заметка для Санни-из-прошлого-но-не-такого-прошлого-как-предыдущее-прошлое** Почини время и пространство, пока не поздно, если не получится — заклей скотчем, это всегда работает.

В школе на входе меня встречает моя новая начальница — аккуратная низкая японка лет 30, в обычной повседневной одежде. Она обращается ко мне как к Сын Джуну — видимо, меня здесь приняли за чистокровного корейца (интересный факт: азиаты сами довольно плохо определяют национальности других азиатов). Мне это на руку, как и то, что моя фамилия звучит вполне по-японски, а значит, привлечёт меньше внимания.

Детям я и правда нравлюсь — правда, цветные волосы им бы понравились ещё больше. Мы рисуем комиксы, смотрим мультики и уже выучили, как по английски будет «инопланетянин», «космос» и «космический корабль». 

Под конец дня я узнаю у начальницы, что Дрю-сан уволилась и возвращается в Америку. Моё разочарование сравнимо только с тем чувством, которое я по прибытию в Японию испытал, узнав, что мой любимый шоколад Коко Крингл сюда не импортируют. Серьёзно раздумываю над тем, чтобы прямо сейчас вернуться в Америку, но останавливает меня отсутствие двух вещей: плана того, как заинтересовать Нэнси, и — Как прозаично! — денег.

Ну что же, работа у меня есть, так что второе поправимо, а для первого… У меня уже есть кое-какая идея, как привлечь к себе внимание известной сыщицы — абсолютно крутая и сумасшедшая (как и я сам) идея, включающая инопланетян, секретные организации и _загадку._

_______________________________________________________________  
*LINE запустили в 2011 году, а игра вышла в 2010. Давайте простим мне эту мелочь.  
**(яп.) "Отличная работа!"


End file.
